Distributed computing systems typically include routers, switches, bridges, and other physical network devices that interconnect large numbers of servers, network storage devices, or other types of computing devices. The individual servers can host one or more virtual machines (“VMs”), virtual switches, or other types of virtualized functions. The virtual machines can facilitate execution of suitable applications for individual users to provide desired cloud services or other suitable types of computing services to the users.